Love in Tragedy
by aquaxeyes
Summary: Chlollie snippets from Pandora. In humanity's darkest hour, Chloe and Oliver found hope in love.


**Title:** Love in Tragedy  
**Author:** aquaxeyes  
**Rating: **T for language and a brief innuendo  
**Full Description:** Chlollie snippets from Pandora. In humanity's darkest hour, Chloe and Oliver found hope in love.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So I used to entertain the thought of eventual Chlark, but TPTB ruined their friendship this season and instead gave me another pairing I've been fond of, Chlollie. And since I've been blanking out on my other fics, I figured I'd write somewhat of a oneshot to keep the imagination alive. The background to this story is that Chloe and Oliver have been together in this alternate universe, but their relationship has always been put in the backburner because of the whole saving-the-world-from-the-apocalyptic-alien-takeover bit. As much as Oliver would like things to progress between them, Chloe keeps holding back, afraid that they'll have to deal with the end of the world at any moment. This just follows the lead of the actual episode, but fills in what's happening between them along the way.

I'm a sucker for romance and tragedy; often are they bedfellows. Hope you can still find a way to enjoy the fic.

If any of my SM readers read this, sorry about the quote recycling. I just think it fits perfectly with this storyline, too.

Please do not read if you haven't watched Pandora, otherwise this won't make any sense.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

* * *

"Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end." –_Unknown_

* * *

**One. Showdown at the Luthor Mansion.**

* * *

Oliver and Chloe stood above the Luthor mansion roof, waiting for their men to get into position. They were on a save-and-extract mission of the most important kind. Oliver glanced at Chloe, knowing how much it meant to her that everything was executed perfectly. Her cousin, his ex from a lifetime ago, was down there, about to be slain by Zod and his evil Kandorian troops. They were there to make sure it didn't happen.

Chloe dropped to her haunches, looking down through the stained ceiling glass. "Tess is there," she said, her voice changing subtly. It was a mixture of anger and excitement. She turned and looked at him, and he saw the same emotions he'd heard in her eyes.

Oliver gave her a hard look. "We save Lois and Clark; that's our mission."

"That's our number one priority," she agreed, "but I can't guarantee she won't be caught in the crossfire."

He wanted to protest, but he didn't want the other men to pick up on their heated disagreement. That, and he knew it would be no use arguing. Ever since Chloe found out Tess disclosed the certain information on green kryptonite properties regarding Lana Lang's protective bodysuit that led to her assassination, she wanted blood. It didn't matter that Tess found a way to let them know of Zod's blood and gore plans for today; Chloe figured Tess did it only so they could save Clark, another topic of disagreement between them. Chloe didn't care what happened to Clark anymore, and he did.

Chloe straightened. "It's fine if you don't want to watch my back."

Oliver grabbed her by the sleeve. He watched her glance around them, but all the men pretended to be busy setting up. "It's not fine," he said.

Chloe pulled away, keeping her distance. Even though it stung, he kept his head clear. "Be careful," he warned, right before she gave the go-ahead to the men.

* * *

**Two. After Tess's Burial.**

* * *

Oliver wiped at the last smudge of dirt on his forehead and continued to stare at his reflection in the mirror. Tess was dead. He buried her. And Chloe was the one who shot her. He didn't know what to focus on; the exhaustion of digging dirt, the sadness of losing an ex-lover, the betrayal he felt, or the guilt thinking that maybe Chloe was justified in killing Tess. After all, Tess was responsible for Dinah's death, Bart's, and then Victor and A.C.'s before Lana's name came up on the Kandorians' death list. She definitely earned those Zod-issued dog tags.

He looked down into the sink, the last of the soil being washed away by the faucet water. He didn't feel clean.

He heard a door close behind him. Looking into the mirror, he saw Chloe standing behind him, a resolute look on her face. He shut the water off but remained where he was.

"Lois and Clark are catching dinner before we go over our plans," she stated. "From what I could gather, Lois was either in a coma this entire time or she came from a different time completely. We're going to have to filter what we say."

He nodded, reaching for a towel. When he cleared his face he turned. Chloe was still standing there. "What?"

She stepped closer toward him. "Go ahead. Slug me one."

She was crazy. He scoffed at her command. "Don't be absolutely ridiculous."

"I'm not," she said, shaking her head. "I obviously went against what you wanted and now you're practically tearing me to pieces with your eyes. You can't hide anything with that face, Oliver."

He tossed the towel. "Yeah, well, as pissed as I am, I'm not going to hit the woman I love."

Chloe blinked as if she didn't hear what he just said. "Don't say I didn't give you a chance." With that, she headed toward the door.

"We're not finished."

Chloe stopped, then turned around. "What's left to say?"

"_We're _not finished," he said, grabbing her and kissing her.

Chloe tried to fight, but even with her new and improved strength she was no match for Oliver. And then she was crashing, the walls crumbling inside her, and she was kissing him back, holding on to him just as tightly.

Maybe it was because they'd been burned out since the recent deaths of their friends. Maybe it was because they'd been so focused on finding Lois. It felt like they hadn't touched in weeks. But as wonderful as this felt, Chloe had to pull away. "I can't do this."

"Come on, Chloe," he said, breath ragged. "What are you afraid of? I know how you feel. I'm just not sure why you're hiding under a cold, I-don't-give-a-damn exterior."

She blinked, wishing his comment hadn't hit home. "That last thing we need is Lois going back to the past with overzealous matchmaker plans for us," she said, even though it was only half of the truth.

He crossed his arms and raised his brow. "And why's that?"

"Because my younger, _smarter_ self might decide I don't really care for this twisted tango," she said, heading for the door again.

Oliver stepped in her way. "So in your inadvertent way you're saying you'd rather dance than wilt along the wall." Not a question.

Chloe sighed. Now was not the time to go over the mess between them. "Lois and Clark are waiting on us."

* * *

**Three. While Lois and Clark are Away..**

* * *

Chloe walked down the hall, heading toward her room. Physically exhausted as she was, she couldn't keep her hyperactive mind from wandering back to Oliver. She shouldn't have gone to see him, not with Lois around. It was hard enough trying not to switch their usual silent-confirming glances in front of her and Clark, and then she had the memory of that kiss lingering in her head while she was trying to explain tomorrow's plan.

She smirked. Oliver always had to keep her on her toes. From the time Lois had disappeared, he'd made sure she stayed sharp, on task. He even trained her with his bow and arrow. Realizing how much he was investing in her got her to start investing in herself. Martial arts. Swords and daggers.

When she saved him from self-destruction, she had no idea he would ever pay her back in kind.

She reached her room and stepped in. Oliver was already waiting, half-dressed. Standing there in his jeans, his chest bare before her, she had to fight not to let her admiration show.

"Where are the star-crossed lovers?" she quipped, taking off her jacket. It was a move that put a sparkle in his eye.

"My room, catching up on lost time," he replied, smiling.

She heard the innuendo loud and clear. She also put two and two together. "I'm going to guess your generosity wasn't so selfless. You gave up your bed so you could weasel your way into mine."

"I'm shocked, Chloe," he began as he unbuttoned the top of his jeans. "I was hoping you knew I had more finesse."

Ugh. She never liked when he got too cocky. "I don't have time for your soap opera playboy seduction technique," she said, stomping over to her bed and throwing her jacket on it.

Oliver, sensing her irritation, dropped the smile. "What, you don't think this is real?" He took her hand and pressed it against his chest, right over his heart. She could feel it beat, strong and steadfast. Reflexively, she caressed his skin and felt the beat instantaneously pick up. She looked up into his eyes. "That's real," he said.

Her throat went dry. Of all the things.. "Okay. Seduced," she managed to squeak before his mouth was covering hers.

Chloe referred to their relationship as a twisted tango. The allusion was too true.

It was a dance they knew by heart, filled with passion and a slight hint of tenderness. Chloe used to laugh at such a Harlequin description, not knowing how much the real experience trumped any trashy novel's flowery words until she was with Oliver. When she was with him, she didn't see life in mono. She saw colors, beauty, and hope.

They spent hours in each other's company (**A/N**: Haha, giant PG-rated hint of what just happened). Exhausted, she fell asleep, wondering if she'd dream that night.

Oliver didn't. He stayed awake watching her under the moon and finally the sun. As she lay there, sighing in her sleep, he moved a piece of hair away from her face. "If anything happens to you.." His jaw clenched at the thought. "I don't want to live."

* * *

**Four. The Morning After.**

* * *

Chloe stirred slowly, feeling more rested than she had in days. As she opened her eyes, she felt the warmth of an arm wrapped around her waist. Looking up, she found herself staring straight into Oliver's face. "You look like hell," she commented.

He smiled, blinking wearily. "You always had a way with pillow talk."

She almost smiled, but it turned into a frown. "You didn't sleep."

He shrugged. "I couldn't."

He was being cheesy, but it bothered her. They had a major mission to carry out today, and she needed him to be at one hundred percent. "Oliver.."

"I just had one of the best nights of my life, Chloe. Don't ruin it going into doom and gloom mode."

"Can't help it. We might die today." Her face hardened. "You have to make sure Lois is safe no matter what happens. That's the only way to secure a better future."

She had a point, he knew it, but he couldn't let her do this. She was trying to shut down, and he was not going to let it happen. This was their moment. Right now. He took her hand and pressed it against his lips. "I know what it's like, to be with someone and not be able to completely show who you are. But you know who I am, Chloe; you always have, and I've always seen you for who you are. So stop trying to hide from me."

Something in her eyes thawed, and then they were pooling. Chloe turned into his chest. "This was never supposed to be serious."

He closed his eyes, savoring her cheek against his skin. "I know. We were alone and we needed each other. I never expected to care this much. I never expected to fall in love with you."

She kissed his chest, right above his heart. "I love you, Oliver Queen."

He pulled away, brows knitted. For months he'd declared his love for her. It was the first time she'd said it back. "Did you _have_ to wait until the end of the world to tell me that?"

She shrugged, trying not to turn bashful. "I didn't want it to get to your head."

* * *

**Five. Before All Hell Breaks Loose.**

* * *

They took their time getting out of bed. When Chloe finally decided to, he watched her get dressed. It was almost as tantalizing as taking her clothes off. As he got dressed, he heard her say, "I have to play detached."

He turned, and Chloe swore she caught of glimpse of sadness in his eyes. She wished he could've hid that better, but it solidified why she had to make herself a blank slate. "It's the only way I'm going to be able to get through this," she explained.

Oliver nodded. He understood. After all, that was the only way _he_ was going to get through this, too. He placed a hand on her hip, drawing her close. "Then say it one more time."

Without hesitation, she said it. "I love you."

* * *

**Six. The Inevitable.**

* * *

Chloe took a deep breath as she exited Watchtower. Oliver was scouting ahead and Lois was waiting for her out by the street ruins. The problem was she knew they were being followed. She suspected that was why Oliver took off first, thinking he'd catch whoever it was. Swallowing thickly, she hoped he was all right.

The sun was still red, which meant it was still extremely dangerous for Lois to be out on the street. She began to search for her.

"Chloe!"

She turned her head in the direction of Lois' call. Her cousin was hiding behind a car, motioning for her to come over. She cursed, wishing Lois hadn't called out. The Kandorians were bound to have heard with their super-hearing. She began to run.

Up above them she heard a whooshing noise. Dammit. Keep running, keep running. She had to focus on protecting her cousin.

"Come on! You can make it!" Lois shouted.

Suddenly, a Kandorian appeared in front of her. She put the brakes on and took her in. Raven-haired, blue-eyed. It was Alia, the clone she'd identified for Clark a long time ago. There was a small sign of recognition in her eyes before she drew a sword.

Chloe reached behind, ready to draw her sword, but the Kandorian was too fast.

She didn't see the blade, only felt it slicing through her. Everything burned.

Oliver sprinted back toward Watchtower. Something wasn't right. It was a literal cold, sinking feeling running down his spine. He heard Lois shout in the distance, and the anguish in her voice had him tearing down the street toward the sound.

When he got there Chloe was laying chest to the ground, and a dark-haired Kandorian was standing above her with a blood-drenched sword. Pain sweltered within him. Reaching into his quiver, he shouted, "Get the hell away from her!"

Chloe heard his outburst and fear shot down her spine. She hoped she'd bought Lois enough time to regroup with Oliver and run off, but she could tell, from the pain in Oliver's voice, that he was going to try and take her attacker on.

The Kandorian turned toward him but before he could take a shot she was speeding away. He brought his bow down and saw Lois running toward Chloe's body.

Oliver was numb, his feet feeling like cement bricks as he dragged himself over to the fallen blonde. It felt like someone had thrown acid at him and it was eating at his heart. This wasn't happening. She couldn't..

No.

Chloe was trying to breathe, but it felt like her lungs were on fire. She could vaguely hear Lois' voice saying something, but it was getting hazy.

She wanted to see Oliver. She wanted to see his infamous way-too-confident smirk. Wanted to feel his arms around her.

The fire in her chest was starting to flame out. Her breath hitched one more time as the pang of her last regret resounded in her mind.

She wished she'd told him more often.

Oliver saw her draw her last breath and felt all the air escape him. Chloe, the woman he loved, was dead. It didn't feel real.

He shook his head. No, this wasn't going to happen. Lois needed to survive this, and in doing so, save Chloe. He was not going to lose her.

Lois was crying, so he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The best way to avenge her death is to get that ring."

"No," she protested. "No, I won't leave her."

He clenched his jaw. He knew exactly how she felt, but he had to make her see that she was their only shot. "She's still alive in the past, Lois. You can save her." It hurt to say it, but he was determined. "You make sure this future never happens and you'll save all of us." Lana. Dinah. Bart. Victor. A.C.

Chloe.

Lois nodded her head, finally comprehending. He watched her kiss Chloe's forehead and forced himself to look away. "You better get going. Clark's heading for the tower. I'll cover you."

He watched her run off, wishing he knew if she was going to be successful. If she could change this future. If he could see Chloe again.

He heard the all-telling whooshing sounds and turned, arrow already in hand. The sky was littered with flying Kandorians. There was no hope.

Even so, he put up a pretty damn good fight. Shot five down midflight, including the one who killed Chloe--she was the one who wrangled the reinforcements up--and sliced through four before they could dish the death blows back.

Then yellow sunshine broke through, and the humans, in league with the Resistance, flooded the streets, fighting like all hell.

Oliver, bloody and battered, crawled away from the chaos on his knees. He had to find Chloe before the pain was too much.

Somehow, he spotted her body. Like a thirsty man in a desert running toward an oasis, he rushed to her, touching her soft, blonde hair. He pressed his face to hers, her cheek so cold against his. He didn't care. He kissed her lips one last time and knew that he could die a happy man.

Gasping for air and trembling, he leaned over, whispering in her ear as if she was still alive.

"This is not goodbye."

* * *

**( End. )**


End file.
